Finding Her
by Tig Oak
Summary: Lua wasn't meant to be born, but what happens when she meets a young man with piercing blue eyes?


Lua stumbled into her bedroom and tumbled to the floor as blood trickled from her nose and dripped onto the wooden floor. The door slammed behind her, making the walls shake and causing her to jump.

Now just the fact that she existed was enough to get her beaten. Lua glanced at the full-length mirror that was situated behind the door and a frightened little girl with bruises littering her body and crimson trailing down her plump lips returned her look. Unable to stand the image of the defeated seventeen-year-old boring back at her, she shifted her gaze to the floor again.  
>What a miserable existence.<p>

Slowly, carefully, the bastard pulled herself to her feet and took deep, calming breaths. Unsure of what willed her there, she found herself staring out the window. With a grunt she lifted it up and climbed out, careful of her clothing. She swung her other leg over the sill and lowered herself cautiously, trying to find firm ground. Once she did, she released her weight and landed daintily on her heeled feet.  
>After silently shutting the window, she made her way through the chill of the night, head down as to avoid the looks of onlookers. The ignored the pain, but couldn't help notice the cold. Upon thinking that she should have grabbed a jacket, she dispelled this thought after realizing she wouldn't need one where she was going.<br>She found herself now on a bridge, staring down at the black water rushing under and away. She wondered what would do the job, the impact or drowning? Assuming she'd find out soon enough, she gripped the handrail tight and started to climb again, ignoring the headlights of passing cars.  
>"Hey!"<br>Quickly she turned to look over her shoulder and came face-to-chest with a tall young man. In her haste to pull her foot back, her pale pink heel slipped off and sailed into the current. It had hardly made a splash.

"What are you doing? Killing yourself? Why?"  
>She shrugged, figuring he wouldn't understand anyway. He clicked his tongue.<p>

"Well it's got to do with this," he deduced as he brushed the back of his hand over her purple cheekbone. She didn't care enough to flinch back or wince.

Realizing how pale she was, he sighed at her inability to take care of herself and slipped his own jacket off and clapped it on her bare shoulders, "Who did that? Your boyfriend?"  
>She shook her head and went to return the jacket, but he just sighed again and waved his hands to tell her to keep it. Since her foot was now bare, it was difficult to stand properly on one heel.<br>"How would you like to be my girl?"  
>"I don't even know your name," Lua said, slightly surprised at the sudden proposal.<p>

"Ladd Russo. And you?"  
>That's when Lua found herself falling in love.<p>

"Lua Klein." She said weakly.

"Lua's a lovely name." he took her hand gently in his after taking another step closer. He leaned down and she felt his warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "Wonder how nice it'd look on a grave stone."  
>The tone of his voice, his accent, his intent, everything made her heart rate pick up and a blush rise to her cheeks.<p>

"Want to run away with me? Forget this piss-ant town?" he asked, pulling her closer still so that she wouldn't have to support her weight on one heel.  
>At the question, Lua nodded. She felt slightly dizzy. Was this all happening? This gorgeous young man with bright blue eyes and a wickedly dashing smile was going to whisk her away to happily ever after?<br>"I mean, what's the worst I could do? Kill you? That's what you want ain't it?" he started to sway as he kissed her cheek, "I'll treat you right. I'll treat you like a damn princess. I'll give you a grand death, and a grand funeral. I'll get you anything your heart desires so long as I get the honor of killin' ya. We both win."

This man was speaking insane nonsense, but somehow to Lua, it all made sense. She relaxed into his embrace and took in his scent, "…That sounds lovely."

"Let's get out of here then hm? I'll getcha some new shoes, and clothes."  
>He picked her up so that she wouldn't have to walk and took her away from the town.<p> 


End file.
